Perfectly Normal: Year 1
by Very Sirius
Summary: A story of what might have happened had Harry realized that he would never not be a freak. And assorted other changes. Intended to become a series, doubtful to actually accomplish that lofty goal.


**A/N: First story, criticism good, flames less good, you know the spiel.**

**Harry Potter & its associated thingies are the exclusive property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I make no money off of this. Metaphorically, they left their house unlocked and I'm going through the doors. Any original characters created in this work are mine though, but may be used if credit is given.**

"speech"

(internal monologue)

Perfectly Normal

Chapter 1- 'Perfectly Normal'

Harry Potter lived in a normal suburb of a normal city. He lived in a normal house on a normal road. So why wasn't he normal? He tried hard to fit in, he really did. He was of above average intelligence, but he pretended he was normal there. He was shorter than normal, so he strained a little when he stood to try to be taller. He tried hard to be normal, but his Uncle still called him a freak, said that normal people shouldn't have to put up with 'his sort.' Maybe his uncle was the problem. Normal people didn't live with their uncles, did they? Harry wasn't sure. He didn't have the luxury of much time to think about it though, as his aunt's piercing shriek rent the still morning air.

"FREAK! GET UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST!" she yelled.

Harry continued his thoughts for a moment longer. Perhaps it was his aunt? Normal people weren't worked until their fingers bled and- The door swung open, Aunt Petunia standing just outside. She grabbed him by the ear and yanked him from his cupboard where he slept.

"Are you _deaf,_ you little freak?" she hissed.

Harry shook his head mutely.

"Just lazy then, I suppose. Taking advantage of your loving uncle and me. We didn't ask for you, oh no, far from it. We said 'if my worthless sister gets herself _killed-"_ (at this Harry winced a little.) "-we want nothing to do with her brat.' But did they listen? No, of course not. So freak, I suppose because of your laziness you miss breakfast this morning. Is that alright with you, or do you want to sleep a bit more?"

Harry knew better than to argue. He turned towards the kitchen and trudged away. Normal people don't have to wake up like that. But he wasn't normal, was he. He couldn't be, no matter how hard he tried. It was a freeing realization to him to know that he no longer had to even try to fit in, as whether he tried or not made no difference. It was a much heartened Harry Potter who walked into the kitchen to make breakfast mere moments later. He was 5 years old.

A series of unexplainable events. The teachers showing charts to Aunt Petunia. Forging her signature to jump forward one grade. Then another. A cruel classmate making fun of his age, running away with his hair blue. Harry appearing on the roof, running away from Dudley's gang. A coincidence? Of course not. No, Harry wasn't abnormal, he was _special_. And he planned to fully find the extent of his powers. He was 7 years old.

Harry Potter, age 10, walks into the kitchen. It's Dudley's birthday. He's turning 11, 8 days before Harry. It's the last day Harry will let his relatives push him around.

Line Break, please hold.

"THIRTY-SIX?" Dudley bellowed. "THAT'S TWO LESS THAN LAST YEAR!"

Harry sighed from his vantage point in the corner of the room. Dudley's tantrum might have amused him on any other day, but today, all it was doing was giving him a migraine. His mental control always slipped a bit when he had a headache. He still hadn't had to drop the mask his mental control (He really needed a better word to describe that.) gave him in years. The façade given by his mental control (It's just too wordy.) occluding him from the world was _very _helpful when it came to dealing with the Dursleys. (Occlumency, perhaps?) It also gave him a near perfect memory. This only extended to when he had begun his mental discipline and after however, leaving him high and dry, so to speak, as to seeing his parents.

"BOY!"

A sudden shout jarred Harry out of his mental soliloquy.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" he said quietly.

Vernon frowned. The boy hadn't been an issue recently, but even so, he remained a freak. Vernon hated freaks, even polite ones that did the chores they were supposed to.

"You're coming with Dudley on his birthday trip. But no funny business, or I swear, you worthless freak, I'll give you such a beating that your mother will-"

Vernon was interrupted by the doorbell. Dudley ran (waddled), to the door, and threw it open.

"Piers!" he yelled happily.

Piers Polkiss was Dudley's best friend, and the second in command of his gang. He was a thin, lanky child, the one who would chase down targets and hold them down while Dudley waddled up. Dudley was the complete opposite of Piers, weighty, but with enough muscle hidden in between fat rolls to do some serious damage if he hit you. Vernon was built much the same as Dudley, whereas Harry, had he been fed properly, would have looked quite a lot like Piers in his frame.

Dudley and Piers walked away, talking happily, with a few menacing glares being thrown Harry's way. Vernon leaned in close.

"No funny business boy, I mean it," he whispered in what he clearly thought was a menacing fashion, but only made him appear as though he needed to relieve himself.

Harry nodded, and they all piled into the car. Vernon had no clue what he had narrowly missed by changing his plans for the day slightly; taking Harry with them to the zoo. **A/N: Neither did the author, mind you. **It only delayed the inevitable though. Harry sat and thought through the entire car ride, ignoring the 'covert' kicks being delivered by Piers and Dudley. The Dursley family car pulled into the Surrey zoo with no great fanfare, as it should have. Nothing of note happened that day. The Dursleys and Piers had ice cream. The Dursleys and Piers had lunch. And when it came time to leave, all that Harry had accomplished that day was one rather boring conversation with a Boa Constrictor. He really would have to rethink his grand reveal. He was fully prepared, and then they threw a wrench in the works.

'It's a shame, really.' Harry thought to himself. 'I was hoping to get this all done by my birthday.'

He didn't know that hid plans would have to be accelerated until the following morning.

"Boy, get the mail."

"Yes sir."

Harry stood up from the table and walked over to the front door. He paused for a moment, a shiver running down his spine. He reached down and picked up the letters.

**A.N: Yeah, it's a little short, I just wanted something out so I felt obliged to continue.**


End file.
